Kingdom Hearts: Genesis
by cornholio4
Summary: A retelling and reboot of the story of Kingdom Hearts. Sora was just a normal boy from Traverse Town until the Heartless attacked and he becomes a Keyblade wielder tasked with vising the various kingdoms. Now Sora/Ariel
1. Prologue

_In a world full of different kingdoms and all kinds of magic, there exists the Kingdom Hearts within the world, the Kingdom Hearts hold great power and acted as the heart of the entire world. The Kingdom Hearts was once discovered by several kingdoms that began a war over the Kingdom Hearts._

 _After the war was over, several people to make sure that the power of the Kingdom Hearts would not be abused by those who wished to misuse the power for their own ends sealed the Kingdom Hearts within the Earth. Through the light of their hearts they had managed to forge the first ever Keyblades; weapons that were forged from the light within their hearts. It was with their Keyblades that the Kingdom Hearts was safely locked inside a Magical Keyhole that would lead to a dimension within the earth where the Kingdom Hearts was kept..._

 _The trained and mastered use of the Keyblades and seek out others from their kingdoms and others who were able to call forth Keyblades from their hearts so they could be trained in the ways of the Keyblade. The Keyblade wielders became known as the defenders of the Kingdom Hearts._

 _This was a role that they took seriously and it was not without peril, for there were others with darkness in their hearts who wanted to reawaken Kingdom Hearts. Others who let darkness completely overtake their Hearts and disconnect them from their souls were turned into what would be known as Nobodies. Nobodies had clashed with the Keyblade wielders before. The Keyblade Wielders also had to contend with the Heartless, creatures created from the darkness in people's hearts._

 _Despite the enemies the wielders of the Keyblade kept the Kingdom Hearts safe to this very day..._

Traverse Town, a town situated on an island on an island in the middle of the ocean. On the edge of the island was a beach that the kids of the island would go and play amongst themselves. Right now playing with wooden swords were two fourteen year old boys. One of the boys who was named Sora, was a spiky brown haired boy wearing yellow shoes, red shirt, red pants, white fingerless gloves, and a black hooded jacket which had white short sleeves. The other who was named Riku, was taller, had short purple hair, blue pants, light grey and yellow shoes, black gloves and a yellow sleeveless shirt.

"You lose again Sora." laughed Riku was Sora was disarmed by Riku and he humphed while picking up his wooden sword again. "You always beat me at everything Riku, one of these days you will not get so lucky." Sora said with a grin as he and Riku began fighting with the swords again.

They heard a chuckle and stopped what they were doing to see a girl their age coming over to them, she had short red hair, a white sleeveless shirt, white shoes and a purple skirt. "Hi Kairi!" Sora and Riku both said waving to the girl who was their friend Kairi. "I was sent to come and get you guys, your mums think it is time for you to come home." Kairi said as Sora and Riku nodded and Sora started to follow her but Riku turned to look at the ocean.

"Thinking about the world beyond the ocean Riku?" Sora asked walking up to Riku as he nodded. "Sorry Sora but like I always told you, there is a big world out there and one day we will explore it together!" Riku said with a grin as he patted Sora on the shoulder and the trio made their way back to Traverse Town.

Later around night time in his home Sora was looking out the window of his bedroom, from the view of the window you could say a mountain with had a tower on it. He always remembered the stories his mother told him of the occupants of the tower:

" _When I was a little girl there was an old man who lived in the tower, he would come to Traverse for various items and books. He would ways say that he was a sorcerer and that he was buying ingredients for his various options for him and his young apprentice to make. One day I was out shopping with my mother and we found the man in the streets, he told us a story that the other day that his apprentice tried some magic to do some housework which resulted in out of control brooms. Sometimes some people and shopkeepers said that they had seen the apprentice themselves and he was a bit of a mouse they would say. One day we got news that the old man died and though we never saw the apprentice, some say that he became a full sorcerer himself._ "

Sora smiled to himself as he started getting ready for bed. Through his life he not only fantasized to go exploring with Kairi and Riku but to see inside the tower and see if he could meet this apprentice himself.

*KH:G*

In the tower was a room filled with different books from a tale of Sleepy Hollow to a story of the Chernabog of Bald Mountain. There was a figure looking through a special telescope. He was looking at the outside of a kingdom with a castle and a forest called the Moors. The figured looked on in horror as he saw a purple dragon shaped figure flying to the castle that was in the middle of the Moors. "Oh boy, this is bad..." the figured said as he took his eyes of the telescope and looked down to his loyal canine companion. "Pluto, it looks like sinister forces may be at work." The figure said looking serious which worried the dog Pluto "I may have to come out of retirement, if my suspicions are correct then the whole world will be in danger and maybe more than that. Let's hope I can figure out what Maleficent is up to before it is too late..."

 **Yeah this is a pet project I have had in my head for months that I have now finally managed to get around to writing. This is a complete reboot of Kingdom Hearts and the various worlds are condensed to various kingdoms in the one world. I will also be taking liberties with the franchises (like incorporating parts of the live action versions like mentioning the Moors) visited just like what was done in the show Once Upon a Time as well as liberties in how things work in the Kingdom Hearts universe. So don't expect things like Organisation XIII or if Xeonhart appears for him to have many different versions of himself. Yeah I have learned as a fanfiction writer I tend to be more comfortable writing stories when I am using my own universe than trying to write in an established one (like the Marvel stories I have written which take place in their own universe).**

 **Next chapter we meet some of our villains and then a normal day for Sora in Traverse Towns soon becomes anything but ordinary...**


	2. The Heartless Attacks

**Yeah I have decided to change the pairing. Sora and Jasmine's place among my favourite Kingdom Hearts pairings has not changed but I decided I wanted to try Sora and Ariel as I have done Sora/Jasmine in previous oneshots and my Stars of an Empire story (which I hope to update again when I can) while I have only done Sora/Ariel (which I think is more popular) only in a chapter of my story Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square. Also glad I managed to make this chapter longer than the prologue and I hope to make the chapters of this story longer than the usual chapters in the stories I write.**

In the castle of the Moors Kingdom, inside the throne room were two figures. One was a man in red a red cloak, a belt that held a holster for a sword, a purple hat, black hair, moustache and a hook for a left hand. "The sooner we get this meeting done with the better; I have a certain troublesome brat to hunt down." The man called Captain James Hook said tapping his hook on the wall behind him.

"I couldn't agree more darling after all; I have a kingdom to oppress and a prisoner to taunt." said another figure who was an overweight woman with short white hair, light purple skin, instead of legs she had several black tentacles connected to what seemed like a black one piece bathing suit, a golden crown and she was holding a golden trident. She was Ursula the one known as the Sea Witch and was looking almost as bored as hook.

Then there were dark green energy appearing and when it disappeared a figure was now sitting on the throne, the figure was a green skinned woman in a pitch black cloak with a horned headdress as black as her cloak, holding a magical staff and perched on her shoulder was a raven. "I thank you all for coming to this little progress report I have arranged. Now I think that I already know the answer but I just want to check how everything is working out." The figure said greeting her two guests as if she was greeting friends coming towards a dinner party; she was Maleficent the ruler of the Moors and was known as the self proclaimed Mistress of All Evil. The raven on her shoulder was her pet Diablo who was able to give a big sinister grin which matched the evil on his owner's face.

Maleficent, Hook and Ursula were part of an alliance that had big plans for not just the kingdoms that they lived in, but the entire world as well. There were more figures that were part of this alliance but these three were just some of the key figures that were in charge of putting their plans and goals together.

"Of course Maleficent, I think you will be happy to know that Atlantica is still mine and I have seen nothing that could disrupt our plans." Ursula said with a sinister tone of voice and at that Maleficent looked pleased. She then turned to face Hook who was going over his words.

"Pan and his little gang of Lost Boys are still an annoyance to meet and my crew, but nothing they have done suggests they have any idea on what we are doing." Hook said and Maleficent was still able to look like this was a satisfactory answer though she would have preferred if any obstacles no matter how big or small (including these Lost Boys) were taken care of immediately so their plan would succeed without any delays. Maleficent then thought it over and then face her two allies again.

"Our Heartless forces have already started invading the kingdoms looking for the ones we need." Maleficent said with a smirk but she then looked at Hook's direction "but there is still work to be done. I already have my horseman looking for one of the girls that we need and Hook, I need you to check with our ally in Agrabah." Hook grumbled as he relucantly nodded, he was not too fond of the ally they had in the Arabian kingdom of Agrabah and made no attempts to hide it.

"I will send more of our forces to more Kingdoms so when we find what we need; it will be simple enough to establish our rule over the world if we have already conquered most of it." Maleficent said and she then dismissed her two guests who then took their leave. "Just need to check on something." Maleficent said getting up from her throne and walking up the stairs of the castle.

She then reached room where connected to the wall was a mirror and inside the mirror floating in the middle of a black void of background was a grey face that resembled a pantomime stage mask. "Magic Mirror on the wall, as I began the next stage of my plan to find the Key to my plans I must ask, is there anything capable of stopping my grand plan?" Maleficent asked facing the spirit of the Magic Mirror from where she was standing.

"A town called Traverse Town on an island is where your greatest threat lies, a young boy with the potential to join the wielders of the Keyblade." The Magic Mirror's face responded and Maleficent's face darkened at this while Diablo likewise did not look pleased, Traverse Town was already planned to have her forces invaded since not only did she find out it was the home of someone they were after that was necessary to her plans but it was also the home of someone that could pose a nuisance to her plans.

"I must make sure my Heartless knows to be on the lookout for any possible Keyblade wielding child once they attack Traverse Town." Maleficent muttered to Diablo looking quite agitated at this news. "I have sacrificed too much to let something be a threat to what I am going to do..." Maleficent muttered under her breath as she went back to her throne room to get her forces ready for the next stage in her plans.

Once she reached her throne room she lifted her staff in the air as she began a magical incantation. As she was doing this, dark clouds began to form above the Moors Kingdom. "We shall strike tomorrow..." Maleficent said as she finished her spell.

*KH:G*

The next morning two figures had arrived in Traverse Town, "so this is Traverse Town, you think we can find what we are looking for here Leon?" asked a sixteen year old girl with short black hair, a silver headband, a green shirt, orange fingerless gloves, a yellow scarf, blue belt, light colored shorts and orange shoes. The other figure named Leon was a twenty five year old man with brown hair, a white shirt, silver pendant, black short sleeved jacket., black gloves, brown belt, black pants and black shoes.

"We were told that we can find them here, someone here can help us save our kingdom and many others Yuffie." Leon told the girl named Yuffie. They were looking around though they did not look as if they really knew what they were looking for.

"Thanks for the story Belle." Sora said waving as he, Riku and Kairi walked out of the Traverse Town Book Shop, waving back to them from the door was the owner and proprietor Belle a kind young woman with brown hair that she kept tied in a ponytail, a light blue dress she wore over a white shirt. She always liked to tell stories to the children who visited the shop and Sora, Riku and Kairi liked to come over.

"No problem, feel free to come back at any time." Belle said waving back from the door as she closed it again. Sora noticed Leon and Yuffie walking about and then went up to them. "Hi, are you new here?" Sora asked them politely knowing that he never saw them around Traverse Town and Yuffie gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah, I am Yuffie and Leon and we kind of came here to look for something." Yuffie explained as Yuffie and Leon began walking away. "Well then good luck in finding what you want to find." Sora told them as he went to walk back to his friends when things began to change...

The people in the town looked up and noticed that the sunny morning sky was now gone and it seemed like it was now night. Adding to their worries was that there began showing were an army of small creatures that were pitch black, they had claws and the only face they had were their two eyes which were completely yellow and without any pupils in them.

Sora looking scared began running away and trying to look for Riku and Kairi, Riku had managed to grab Kairi's hand and were running away looking for him as well so they could try and escape these creatures. Sora wanted to make sure his friends were safe and then see if they could find shelter, maybe at one of their houses since he knew their families would be worried sick over them if they knew what had just happened.

"Looks like our quest will have to wait until we see if we can stop these Heartless from hurting any of the townsfolk." Leon told Yuffie seriously who started fighting against the creatures using athletics as well as a shuriken weapon she had on her. Leon took out a sword which had a large pointed blade and he then began fighting against the creatures as well.

Sora watched in awe as he spotted the two actually fighting against the creatures instead of running away from them. He wished he could fight them himself but he was just a kid whose only fighting experience was wooden sword duels with Riku...

" _Keyblade..._ "

Sora jumped at the voice and wondered where it came from, looking around he saw nothing that could have made sound. Seeing nothing he thought that he probably imagined it but then...

" _Keyblade..._ "

Hearing it again Sora had to stop and look behind him and seeing nothing but the view of more people running away from the attacking creatures, he was wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him but then suddenly...

He thought there was a funny feeling in his stomach and felt like his hand was glowing. Looking at his hand he was now shocked to see he was holding some sort of strange weapon. The few people who were in hiding places that allowed them to see Sora looked in awe at what Sora was holding. "You think he is who we are after?" Yuffie asked stopping when she noticed Sora holding the weapon.

"I don't believe it..." Leon said in big awe and some jealous. "How could it choose a kid like him..." Leon then said with a big grunt. While this was happening a figure was watching from his hiding spot in the shadows.

"While my suspicions were indeed correct, as unfortunate as it was but it seemed that I have found a new ally." The figure said grinning to himself. The figure then practiced in his mind how to approach Sora once he had the opportunity. "He will have a lot to learn and though he does not know it yet, his Keyblade will be the start of a new life for him." The figure said but then gave a big sigh. "Let's hope he is ready for the responsibility that comes with the Keyblade, I didn't think I was.." the figure said as he then left the shadows.

The weapon seemed like a sword but the blade resembled a silver key, the grip was black, the rest of the guard was yellow and attacked to the bottom was a chan. At the end of the chain was some sort of silver pendant which was a circle which had two circles as ears. " _Is this the Keyblade that the voice was telling me about?_ " Sora pondered in his mind as he noticed that the door of the bookshop was open and standing there was Belle motioning for him to come inside so he could be safe.

However Sora felt that with his weapon... this Keyblade he could be able to fight back against the monsters so he went and charged at one of the monsters and seemed to have managed to vaporise one which it was hit by the blade of the Keyblade. " _Now I know that this weapon can help me fight against these monsters, I might not be so helpless after all!_ " Sora said and with a determined expression on his face he then began fighting against the creatures.

 **Belle's part in this is inspired by the show Sing Me a Story with Belle which I used to watch on Playhouse Disney and it was actually my introduction to Beauty and the Beast (okay I had heard of the movie before I first saw the show but I saw the show before I saw the movie).**

 **Next chapter is Sora's first battle with his new Keyblade and he meets the figure that will be his mentor in this new adventure.**


	3. Meeting Mickey

Sora swung his new Keyblade at several of the creatures causing them to disappear as well and then charged it right the head of another one causing it to disappear as well. Sora was amazed by the feeling of the Keyblade in his hands, it felt just like sparring with Riku on the beach and he still could not believe that this was happening.

Sora was startled as he heard the sound of Kairi screaming and he turned and looked on in horror as several of the creatures were dragging Kairi by the arms through some keyhole shaped portal and then he spotted Riku running after them and before he could do anything Riku jumped into the portal. Sora was not able to react before the portal then disappeared.

"Kairi... Riku... NO!" Sora said growing in anger as he then began fighting more fiercely against the creatures for what just happened to his two best friends. Soon the creatures began disappearing and people started coming out of their hiding places. People started clapping at Sora and before he could react to the applause and praise he was being given Sora saw his mother running towards him and gave him a big hug that lasted for a minute before she let him go.

"Sora, I am so glad to see that you are alright." Sora's mother said with a big smile to her son which turned to her confusion. "But where did you get that weapon and for that matter what is it?" Sora's mother then asked and Sora then saw leon and Yuffie coming towards them.

"It's called a Keyblade; a weapon forged to combat the darkness and for some reason you have been chosen to wield it." Leon said looking at Sora with a big glare. Does anyone know what those monsters were?" a villager asked and after some muttering everyone heard a voice say:

"Heartless, they are called."

Everyone turned in shock to see a short humanoid mouse figure wearing a pointed dark blue hat with light blue moon and star decorations on it, a red hooded cloak with a brown belt, brown shoes, white gloves and light blue shorts. This caused whispers among the people as some recognised the hat that the mouse was wearing as the same one that belonged to the old man who had claimed to be a master sorcerer "Sora is it; let me be the first to welcome you to the world of the Keyblade wielders." The mouse said with a bow and then laughed at the befuddled expressions on the faces of Sora and his mother. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Mickey Mouse sorcerer extraordinaire and in the tower that once belonged to my mentor Yen Sid, I practice magic as well as find and train Keyblade users such as yourself." The mouse said deciding to prove his magic by causing glowing orange lights to come out of the palm of his hand, to the shocked look on Sora's face.

"Wait you were the apprentice of the sorcerer from the tower?" Sora asked and Mickey nodded with a smile to the muttering of the civilians, talking about the news that it seemed that the old man Yen Sid really had been a sorcerer. "If you and your mother would come to my tower, I would be more than happy to tell of the responsibility that wielding a Keyblade will entail." Mickey said and Sora turned his head to his mother and she thought it over before saying that she thinks they could at least hear him out.

Mickey then smiled and then used his hands to make the three of them disappear to the astonishment of the civilians in the town. "What do we do now Leon?" Yuffie asked looking up at Leon. Leon thought it over and said they could stay until the learned more of the Heartless attacks.

*KH:G*

"So this is the new Keyblade user, he will have to be dealt with as soon as possible. He will be troublesome, especially with any training that he will receive from the mouse that had been that fool Yen Sid's apprentice." Maleficent said with an angry frown on her face looking at the image of Sora holding his new Keyblade in her Magic Mirror. She then left to take care of some more things including contacting one of her minions to see how the hunt for a certain someone had been going.

*KH:G*

Sora and his mother were surprised to see they were now in a room filled with bookcases and they saw also in the room were a yellow dog and a short humanoid mouse girl wearing a pink dress. "Let me introduce to you my wife Minnie and my dog Pluto, Minnie this is Sora the new Keyblade user and his mother." Mickey said giving introductions. After Sora and his mother shook hands with Minnie and Mickey took out a book and flicked through the pages until he found the one he was looking for and gave it to Sora pointing to an extract for him to read.

Before Sora read it though he then asked "wait if you were the sorcerer's apprentice, then did you really cause out of control brooms?" Minnie then laughed as Mickey had a sheepish look on his face and admitted that it was true and it was not one of his better accomplishments. After sharing a laugh with his mother Sora returned his focus to the book and read the extract that Mickey pointed to.

"So these Heartless came from darkness and the Keyblade came from my heart?" Sora asked for clarification and Mickey nodded in agreement as Sora gave the book to his mother to read. "Nobodies? Is it really possible to remove your heart?" Sora asked not sure if he believed that part of the story.

"Indeed it is possible, the first nobody was Xemnas, he was Ansem a Keyblade wielder who reached the rank of Keyblade Master but unfortunately went down the path of darkness." Mickey said with a regretful tone "long ago he became power hungry and wanted to find and unlock the Kingdom Hearts for himself and in doing so became the first Nobody calling himself Xemnas and he led an army of Heartless until he had been defeated. Now his notes are in the possession of the one responsible for the Heartless attack on the town. The one they call Maleficent the evil ruler of the once great kingdom of the Moors." Mickey then stated and Sora remembered something.

He remembered one of Belle's stories that the Moors was a nice place until an evil queen came to power and became a tyrant until one day she vanished leaving the kingdom to be taken over by a sorceress who had came to the kingdom around that time. "Wait but why did Maleficent's Heartless take Kairi then?" Sora asked but Mickey looked sombre.

"I am sorry but I don't know what Maleficent could be planning that would involve your friend but if you are willing to I could train you to go on a journey to save your friends and stop whatever Maleficent is up to." Mickey said but thought it over, "though I have not used it in quite a few years, I still have my Keyblade so I can train you to teach how to use yours but we would not have a lot of time for me to teach you if you want to save your friends." Mickey then added causing Sora's mother to look worried at the idea of her son going on some dangerous quest.

"Ms, I assure you that my husband and I will be watching over him as he goes on this journey and I assure you we will do everything we can to make sure that your son will be as prepared as he can." Minnie said taking Sora's mother by her hand, "What do you think Sora?" Sora's mother asked not sure what to answer since no matter what she would still be afraid for her son.

"I am a bit scared Mum but... if it will help me save Riku and Kairi then I will have to try." Sora said as determined as he could, Sora's mother then sighed to herself and gave a relucantly nod but still said she wants to make sure that Sora will be alright on this journey.

"Great, we can begin when you are ready!" Mickey said with a smile causing his Keyblade to appear in his hand, which had a more moon like shape on its blade. Mickey then began showing Sora some moves that the Keyblade could be used for and different ways of that it could be swung. Sora had thought that it felt like the sparring matches that he had with Riku and the thought of Riku made him a little bit sad remembering his friend was missing. He managed to shake these thoughts out of his head since he was going on a journey to find and save him as well as Kairi. Mickey also showed Sora how the Keyblade could be used for magic attacks such as summoning fire and lightning attacks, as well as healing any injuries that he would have by using what was known as 'cure' magic.

After the afternoon was done Mickey said that the next day he could send Sora on the first trip on his new journey to somewhere where he could get more help with his training. After a good night sleep (and half an hour of getting his goodbye form his mum as well as visiting Riku and Kairi's families to assure them that he was going to do everything it would take to bring them home) Sora was back in the tower with his Keyblade along with a backpack filled with good and drinks his mother had packed for him for his trip as well as several books Belle gave him to keep him preoccupied if he ever had a free minute.

"Okay Sora you can bring this along with you just in case you have any questions on the Keyblade or the Heartless." Mickey said putting the book in his backpack and then decided to cast a spell on it causing it to become much smaller and lighter. Mickey explained that it was so it would be much easier to carry without having the weight on his back and he would still be able to retrieve what he wanted from his backpack.

"I will be able to contact you with a spell when you are needing my help and just in case I am having Pluto to accompany you just in case you would need his help." Mickey said as Pluto began jumping to the air excitedly and Sora laughed as he petted the dog on the head. "Now first I will be sending you to somewhere which will be a bit better suited to teach you how to fight, look for a trainer called Phil. Good luck on the journey you are going on Sora because I cannot guaranteed you that it will be easy." Mickey said but Sora just looked determined to get this started. Mickey then started using a teleportation spell and blasted it at Sora and Pluto causing them to disappear.

 **Forgot to mention this last chapter but I am sorry that I was not able to write the Magic Mirror's dialogue like it was in the movie since I am not good with rhyming. Yeah for the extract that Sora read, please look to the opening narration in the prologue chapter of this story.**

 **Next chapter Sora goes to the first stop on his new journey and meets a certain redhead and not the one he knows.**


	4. Training part 1

Captain James Hook wished that his focus was on eliminating his arch foe once and for all but he had tasks needed to be done in the alliance that was being led by Maleficent and the next task was meeting with the ally they had in the desert kingdom of Agrabah. Before he left he talked with another member of this little alliance, someone who ruled his own underworld. He was meeting with the ally outside the kingdom so they were not caught; he had brought with him the first mate of his pirate crew: a short white haired man with glasses, red hat, blue shorts, sandals and a light blue shirt which had a darker blue for stripes.

"...I don't care how Maleficent reacts, if this contact is not here within fifteen minutes then he will be feeding him to that crocodile in Neverland and that is a promise Mr Smee." Hook told the first mate Mr Smee as they were waiting for their ally. Soon enough they had a laugh.

"Oh come now Hook, I got what I said I would get and it will take us to the Cave of Wonders." the ally said getting in view of the two pirates, in his hand was a small golden scarab that seemed to have moving wings on him. Hook took it and looked at it before giving it back to him. "Now you just have to make sure you find someone to go through the cave for you... street rat." Hook said as he motioned for Smee to come to him as they disappeared through a magical portal that just appeared.

"I will find someone alright and then soon the Lamp will be ours." The ally said walking back to Agrabah, he was a young man with a red hat, purple sleeveless jacket and white pants.

*KH:G*

Sora suddenly found himself astounded when he now found himself outside the entrance of what seemed to be a huge coliseum, "What is this place, is there where I am to go for more training?" Sora asked himself as he passed through the people wearing togas and body armor to the inside. He was wondering where he went when he heard a voice say "excuse me but I could not help but to notice your Keyblade." Sora jumped and looked to see that now in front of him was a short bare chested man with a beard and the lower section and horns of a goat.

"The name is Philoctetes the trainer of heroes including Keyblade Masters but you can just call me Phil, I am guessing you just got your Keyblade didn't you?" the man now known as Phil asked and Sora nodded thinking that this must be his trainer for this new place. "Well if you would come inside and I can set up some training for you to do, finished up with an opponent for you to fight and test your skills." Phil said motioning Sora and Pluto to follow him. Sora and Pluto then began following Phil inside but soon found himself bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry about that..." Sora said apologising as the person helped him up, Sora noticed that he had bumped into a pretty looking redheaded girl about two years older than him that was wearing a green dress. "No, it's alright. I should be sorry for bumping into you, my name is Ariel..." the girl said and then had her eyes widening when she noticed the Keyblade in Sora's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ariel, I'm Sora and this is new travelling friend Pluto." Sora said taking out his hand and Ariel shook it and when they stopped she looked down and saw Pluto was pointing his paw to Phil who came over with an annoyed look on his face. "If you are done with your new girlfriend, we can stop with the distractions and I can start training you." Phil said taking Sora's hand and dragging him into the coliseum with Pluto following after him.

Phil brought Sora to a bench where Sora sat down in the middle, "Welcome to this coliseum where I have trained great heroes of all kinds, including Keyblade wielders whose pictures you can find on the wall behind you. If you can wait here until I set something up for you the arena." Phil told him as Pluto sat on the bench beside Sora on the left on the bench. Phil looked pleased while Sora gave him an enthusiastic smile.

"okay Phil, I want to save my friends who have gone missing and I wanted to be trained so I can save them, I will be ready for anything you set up." Sora responded and Phil gave a smile, admiring Sora's determination and then walked off. Sora decided to have a look at the wall behind him and the pictures and plaques dedicated to the various Keyblade wielders who had all done training in the coliseum.

Mainly they had different clothes though bits of armor attached along with their different shaped Keyblades in their hands; three pictures side by side to eachother were of a brown haired boy in his late teens, a girl in her late teens with short blue hair and a younger boy in his early teens with spiky hair. The plagues underneath them gave the names Terra, Aqua and Ventus. "You think I might someday have my picture here Pluto?" Sora asked and smiled as Pluto nodded enthusiastically. "Wait so this is him..." Sora said as his eyes caught onto one picture in particular: of a man in a white coat with spiky silver colored hair and the plague gave the name Ansem. Was this how the man looked before he went down the dark side and became the first Nobody?

He heard barking from Pluto and then noticed Ariel coming up to him and asked if the seat next to him was taken, "No, go right ahead." Sora said politely as Ariel thanked him and sat next to Sora on the left of the bench. "So you are a Keyblade user?" Ariel asked looking at Sora's Keyblade in his hand and he started to wonder if he should start getting used to this type of attention.

"That is so amazing, I heard the Keyblade users are a long line of great heroes." Ariel said and Sora felt flattered but shook his head, "I just got this and yet I lost both of my two best friends Riku and Kairi just after, I am not a hero." Sora said looking down feeling saddened by the memory of his two disappeared friends. "I went on this journey hoping to find them but I might not even make it out." Sora said realising though it had yet to dawn on him before, he might just be a kid with a weapon on a journey that he might not make it back from.

"I am sure you will be fine, the stories I read said those who wielded the Keyblade started out form small backgrounds so I am sure you will be fine." Ariel told him and Sora could not help but smile at the compliment, then came out Phil saying that the arena was ready for him.

"Nice speaking to you Ariel, I hope we can meet up again after we are done." Sora told Ariel who they both shared a wave to as Sora and Pluto started following Phil as Ariel decided to walk to the spectators seats in the arena hoping to watch. As she was walking she then muttered to herself:

" _I hope he can help me save my father..._ "

 **Yeah I admit the main reason I wanted to give some sort of mention to the Birth By Sleep Trio is because I have both .5 KH remixes and I really liked the game. Before anyone asks why Aladdin will be a villain here (although I won't say if he will stay that way), I will say I got the idea from the awesome YouTube fan musical Twisted: the Untold Story of a Royal Vizier which I mentioned before in the author note of Sora and Jasmine: Whole New Love. Plus another inspiration was Once Upon a Time and how they used Peter Pan as a villain (though from what I read he actually was one in early drafts of the story). Also I got Blood Blandy as a beta now, once he sends it to me I will be replacing this chapter with the betaed one.**

 **Next chapter is more of Sora's training as well as his first real opponent as a Keyblade wielder, while a popular Disney villain makes his presence known...**


End file.
